fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no Kibou!
is a Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie featuring the current Pretty Cure characters of the year 2013. The Sky Pretty Cure characters and Cure Ace will make their debut movie in this movie. The movie was first shown in Japanese cinemas on September 14, 2013 and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 25th, 2014. Plot *''Transcript'' Cerberus, a nightmare creature is trying to get to the legendary land of hope where the people are caring and praising all hope of the worlds. To get to this land, he has to destroy the five gates of light. Four have already been destroyed, the last one is hidden at earth, at a place where a lot of people tend do spend their time. When Cerberus sends his minions, they get surprised by the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure will have to protect the last gate of light to protect everyone's hope. Synopsis The main characters of Sky Pretty Cure meet at a large building to take part in a big event. There, they meet five familiar looking girls, who also came to take part in the event. Surprising for the Sky girls, they five say that they know the one who holds the event and they will find a way that they get good seats. Inside, they are fascinated by how big everything was, though they didn’t think it would be some kind of fashion show. Trying to find their new friends, they look around until they meet other groups which all seem familiar. As the event is about to start, Scarlet points out that this place gives her strange feelings. Thinking about what that could be, the fairies decide to check out the place during the event. So they disappear. And as they just were gone, some kind of darkness hit the earth and creatures of nightmares started attacking the building. Unable to transform, the six girls found out that there are actually more Pretty Cures than just them. After they told the other Pretty Cures, that they fight too, some went with them in order to find their mascots. Meanwhile, the mascots have found a strange place, which was guarded by a guardian of light. Even if they told him that they were color guards, he didn’t let them through. Let down, the six mascots went on and looked for another way in, where they found a bunch of Miracle Lights, along with Lulun, Moop, Foop, Natts and Hummy. Surprised to find other creatures there, the mascots introduced themselves and then suddenly, Candy came to them, warning that a darkness has attacked this place. Though the others want to hide, Scarlet stopped them, telling them that they need to get to Pretty Cure fast. Natts, Hummy and Candy agreed to come with them while Lulun, Moop and Foop would take care of the Miracle Lights. But the building has been turned into a big maze and then White had an idea to get out of the building, to enter it again. Like that, it’d be easier to find the girls again. All of them agreed but sadly, they didn’t make it to the outside as they were caught by a more powerful nightmare creature. At the same time, The Pretty Cures have found Lulun, who lost Moop and Foop. The Suite Cures then agreed to stay with Lulun, looking for Moop and Foop. And in that moment, nightmare creatures came to attack them. Hurrying to find the mascots, the remaining girls kept running. As they kept running, a wall of darkness suddenly split up the group. So Ruby, Topaz and Amber were alone with the Doki Doki Pretty Cures and Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond with the Fresh Pretty Cures. Though they were worried, they went on in order to finally find their mascots and transform into Pretty Cure. During that time, the first team with Max Heart, Splash Star, GoGo, Smile and Heartcatch was able to fight off the monsters and Pop was able to find one Miracle Light. As they looked around, they saw that the whole building has changed and decided that they look after the other girls to give them some back-up. During their search, Ruby and her friends have been separated again and decided to go on, on their own but soon then were trapped inside a cage of darkness. It was similar for the other three Sky girls but they first met Cerberus, who used his power to trap them and then sent more of his minions to attack the Fresh Cures. While Max Heart and the others were looking for the Pretty Cures, they found another creature of nightmares who had Moop, Foop, Scarlet and the others. They defeated this one fast and saved the mascots. After Scarlet and the others had introduced themselves, Black knew what to do. So they went on to find the girls and found Melody and her friends, later Heart and then Peach. Heart and Peach told them that the Sky girls had been trapped and that a deep black shadow was heading towards the basement. So they all went to the basement, the current base of the darkness. While being trapped by Cerberus, he told the six girls why he needs to get to this gate of light. Determined to stop him, Ruby told him that they won’t let him do this. Cerberus was quite amused by her saying and then destroyed the gate of light at the same time as the cage of Pretty Cure has been defeated. Even though Cerberus told them that it was too late, the Sky Pretty Cures transformed, telling him that nothing is too late and they are gonna stop him. After their speech, all colors returned and the Pretty Cures who have though before, have regained their strength by the colors. Then, all Pretty Cures attacked Cerberus who had gathered a lot powers, almost too much for the Pretty Cures. But the Cures didn’t give up and Dream picked up a fragment of the gate of lights, realizing that it can be rebuilt. Then Moop and Foop remembered that they had Miracle Lights and wished for a Power up for Pretty Cure. The Cures then gained more strength and used their most powerful attacks together and were able to defeat Cerberus and the gate of light was restored by the power of light. The guard of light thanked the Pretty Cures and soon after that, they decided to hold the event anyway. There, all girls had a lot fun and made lot memories. Characters Cures Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Scarlet *Yellow *Mandarine *Green *Blue *White Villains Movie Only Characters *Cerberus (main villain) Other *Akahane Robin Trivia *The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures are not appearing in this movie, because Sky Pretty Cure was created before Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! aired. *Yousei A. Sina stated that it is horrible to write a All Star movie. Merchandise Gallery PrettyCureEnchantedRedone.png|All main Cures together YesPrettyCure5GoGo.png|Nozomi and her friends appear in the opening Trailer MelodyRhythm.png|Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody in the trailer 640px-NSM_GOGO_5_Looking_at_The_Skie.png|Yes! Pretty Cure 5 & Milky Rose in the trailer BlossomCollaborationn.png|Cure Blossom in the trailer References Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Sky Pretty Cure Movie Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairyMovies Category:FairySina All Stars Movies